Stern der Hoffnung
by ShivaElv
Summary: Haldir lebt in einer mehr oder weniger unfreiwilligen Beziehung mit Lord Celeborn.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Bekannte Orte und Elben gehören alle Tolkien.

Warnungen: rape, mprg, slash, chardeath, (und ob es ein HappyEnd geben wird überlege ich noch)

Pairing: Haldir/Celeborn

Kapitel 1  
  
Die Strahlen der Morgensonne bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das dichte Blätterdach. Die Wolken wurden von ihr in ein leuchtendes Rot getaucht, und kündigten so den kommenden Tag an.  
Diese Stille wurde vereinzelt durch Gesänge unterbrochen, die eindeutig von elbischer Art waren.  
Sehr gelassen klangen sie, auch war der leichte Genuss des Weines, der bereits in der Nacht in Strömen geflossen war, herauszuhören.  
Ein Fest klang aus, inmitten einer grasbewachsenen Lichtung, umgeben von großen Bäumen. Eine etwas größere Gruppe von Elben war dort versammelt, wovon einige sich bereits auf den Heimweg machten.  
Einer der Galadhrim feierte seinen fünfhundertsten Empfängnistag, ein ganz besonderes Ereignis im Leben eines Elben.  
Anaralcarin hieß er, wie fast alle Bewohner des Elbenreiches hatte er lange blonde Haare, die er zu seinem besonderen tag in besonderer Weise geflochten hatte. Bei ihm standen auch in diesen frühen Morgenstunden noch Elben, die ihm Glückwünsche überbrachten, sich mit ihm unterhielten und mit ihm tranken und lachten.  
Etwas abseits von dem Geschehen stand ein weiterer Elb. In seine schimmernde Rüstung gekleidet und in stolzer Haltung war er klar als ein Hauptmann zu erkennen.  
Sein Haar wurde von der aufgehenden Sonne reflektiert, und schien silbrig zuschimmern. Sein Blick war hinauf zur Stadt gerichtet, und nur ab und zu gestattete er sich einen Blick zurück zu den Feiernden, als Kontrolle, dass noch alles in Ordnung war.  
Er hatte es abgelehnt, mit den anderen Elben zu feiern, und die ein zwei Gläser Wein nur aus Höflichkeit angenommen.  
Danach war er schnell gegangen, um am Rande der Lichtung auf den Ausgang des Festes zu warten, vom dem er hoffte, dass dieser schnell eintreten würde, da er sich sonst verspäten würde, eine Unannehmlichkeit, die ER nicht sehr schätzte.  
  
Die Soldaten warfen sich enttäuschte Blicke zu, als ihr Hauptmann ging, denn mehr als einer hatte gehofft, sich bei einem Glas Wein mit dem lorischen Hauptmann unterhalten zu können.  
Dieser jedoch blieb abweisend, nahm nicht einmal die Einladung seiner Brüder an, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Zwar war er höflich und kehrte niemanden den Rücken zu, ohne sich entsprechend zu verabschieden, doch war sein Ausdruck nicht zu deuten, so wirkte er stets distanziert und kühl.  
Haldir sprach nie mit jemandem darüber, was der Grund für seine Verhaltensart war. Schon lange hatte er es geschafft, seine Gefühle vor den Blicken anderer zu verbergen, so würden sie nie herausfinden, was mit ihm geschah, fast jede Nacht geschah, seit vielen Jahren.  
Selbst seine Brüder hatte der lorische Hauptmann nie in seine Geheimnisse eingeweiht.  
Gedankenverloren strich er sich über seinen Bauch, versuchte die Ereignisse der letzen Wochen, ja sogar Jahrzehnte, für einige Momente zu vergessen. Versuchte sich auf frühere Zeiten zurückzuerinnern, vor der verhängnisvollen Begegnung mit….  
"Haldir", hörte er eine Stimme neben sich, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken herumwirbeln ließ.  
"Was willst du?", fragte er mit kühler Stimme, als er einen seiner Brüder erkannte.  
Beruhigend hob Rúmil seine Hand.  
"Ich wollte nur nachschauen ob es dir gut geht, du bist so plötzlich verschwunden."  
Haldir stutzte, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er außer Sichtweite der Feiernden gegangen war. Sein Zögern war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn im selben Atemzug fuhr er mit seiner Antwort fort.  
"Lass gut sein, geh nur zurück zu eurer Feier, ich hatte ohnehin vor mich auf dem Weg zu Lord Celeborn zu machen."  
"Er wünscht dich zu sprechen? Zu dieser Zeit?"  
Misstrauisch hob er eine Augenbraue und sah ihn prüfend an. Doch so, wie Haldir den Blick besser beherrschte, konnte er ihm auch besser widerstehen als Rúmil.  
„Ich komme nur meinen Pflichten nach. Wenn der Lord mich zu dieser Zeit sehen will, um mir Befehle zu erteilen, werde ich ihn nicht warten lassen."  
Nochmals versuchte Rúmil zu seinem Bruder durchzudringen, doch bevor er seine Gedanken aussprechen konnte, sah er schon an Haldir's Ausdruck in den Augen, dass dieser nicht bereit war, weiter auf ihr Gespräch einzugehen. Er schritt daher zur Seite, um ihn passieren zu lassen, und blickte ihm noch einige Minuten nach.  
"Vielleicht bist du eines Tages bereit zu erzählen, was dein herz bedrückt.", sprach er leise, als sein Bruder bereits außer Hörweite war.  
Dann drehte Rúmil sich um, um zurück zu den noch Wartenden auf die Lichtung zu gehen.  
  
Haldir's Gedanken überschlugen sich. . Ahnte sein Bruder etwas, wo er es doch schon Jahrhunderte lang geheim gehalten hatte? War die Veränderung ihm etwa schon anzusehen? Oder fühlte sein Bruder das, was man ihm vielleicht erst in ein paar Monaten ansehen würde. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass so etwas überhaupt bei ihm möglich gewesen sei, hatte er doch noch keinen solchen Fall gesehen, doch die Aussage des Heilers, belehrte ihn eines besseren. Es war ein leichtes gewesen, den Heiler davon zu überzeugen, darüber zu schweigen doch irgendwann würde auch Haldir es nicht mehr geheim halten können. Es schien eine Fügung des Schicksals zu sein, dass die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes derzeit verreist war, so lief der Hauptmann nicht Gefahr, durch ihre Fähigkeiten entlarvt zu werden. Erst in einigen Monaten würde sie zurückkehren, spätestens dann würde er es IHM sagen müssen. Doch hatte er Angst davor, was ER dann tun würde, mit ihm und dem ungeborenen Stern.


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer siehe Kap. 1

Kapitel 2

Nur eine kurze Zeit benötigte er, um zu Celeborn's Behausung zu kommen, dem Herzstück der goldenen Stadt. Sein Blick fiel auf den Ast des Baumes, der direkt an den Haupteingang grenzte. Und obwohl er bereits spät dran war, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück, zeigten ihm die Erinnerung vergangener Tage, die schon fast verblassten.

(Anmerkung: Hier beginnt der Rückblick, in der Geschichte, es wird noch einige Kapitel dauern, bis das beendet ist, und dann geht es eigentlich mit der Szene im ersten Kapitel weiter.)

„Ihr kriegt mich nicht!", hörte man ein glockenhelles Stimmchen am Morgen rufen.

Heiteres Lachen von zwei weiteren Personen kam hinzu. Froh darüber, dass zu solch früher Stunde nur wenige auf den Beinen waren, huschten sie über die großen Treppen, bis sie vor dem großen Platz vor der Behausung des Herrschers des Waldes standen, Lord Celeborn.

Während der kleinere der zwei Elben seinem Bruder hinterher lief, blieb der größere auf den Stufen stehen. Beinahe ehrfürchtig besah er den im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne silbrig reflektierenden Bogen, unter dem man durchging, wenn man Celeborn's Heim betreten wollte.

„Rúmil, Oro! Kommt zurück. Wir dürfen da nicht hin!", rief er seinen jüngeren Brüdern nach.

Diese lachten jedoch nur darüber. Warum sollten sie sich auch sorgen, es war doch noch niemand anwesend. Sie würden in aller Ruhe spielen können und rechtzeitig wieder gehen, keiner würde es bemerken. So dachten sie es sich.

„Komm schon, das wird schon keiner bemerken.", versuchten sie ihren älteren Bruder zu überzeugen.

Haldir sah es noch immer kritisch, hatte es doch genaue Anordnungen gegeben, dass sie nicht an diesem Ort spielen durften. Doch weshalb sollte er sich nicht auch einmal gehen lassen, die Last der Verantwortung abwerfen, die er übernommen hatte, als seine Eltern sich auf den Weg in den Westen gemacht hatten.

„Pass gut auf deine Brüder auf,.", hatten sie ihm gesagt.

Obwohl selber noch ein Kind, hatte er diese Verantwortung übernommen, auch wenn es für ihn das Ende seiner Kindheit bedeutete. Auch jetzt hatte er die hundert Jahre noch nicht überschritten, doch unterschied er sich von seinen Brüdern, die noch im Genuss der Kinderfreuden waren, denn er konnte bereits mit Schwert und Bogen umgehen. Er war nicht sehr gut darin, doch würde es ausreichen, um Orophin und Rúmil zu beschützen, wenn es notwendig sein würde.

„Wo bleibst du denn, Haldir? Komm schon, das macht Spaß!", rief Orophin, der seinem Bruder Rúmil auf den ausladenden Ast folgte, auf den jener geklettert war.

Zögerlich folgte Haldir ihm. Ihm war noch immer nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, konnte der Hausherr schließlich jeden Moment herauskommen.

Nach einigem Überlegen ging er jedoch zu ihnen hin.

„Rúmil, klettere nicht zu hoch, das ist gefährlich!", warnte er seinen jüngeren Bruder, der bereits munter dabei war, den nächsten Ast, über dem ersten, zu erklimmen.

Lachend drehte er den Kopf zu Haldir.

„Sei doch nicht so ängstlich, wir sind doch Elben, wir können gar nicht vom Baum fallen.", entgegnete er seinem großen Bruder,.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich unter dem Ast, auf dem er stand, das große Fenster. Damit hatte keiner der drei Elbenkinder gerechnet.

Schnell drehte Orophin sich um, jedoch zu schnell. Vom Morgentau noch feucht, bot der Ast keinen sicheren Stand für den Kleinen, der unter den Entsetzten Blicken der anderen Kinder das Gleichgewicht verlor, und dem Boden entgegenstürzte.


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: siehe Kap. 1

Kapitel 3

Durch ein lautes Geschrei vor seinem Schlafgemach, war der Herr des Goldenen Waldes erwacht. Leicht missgelaunt erhob er sich von seiner Schlafstatt, um der Ursache der Störung auf den Grund zu gehen, und den Verursacher zur Rede zu stellen. So stand er von seiner Schlafstatt auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Bevor er es öffnete, konnte er bereits die Elbenkinder auf dem Ast erblicken.

Mit ernster Miene öffnete er das Fenster, doch schien dies zu plötzlich zu geschehen, denn er sah einen der Jungen das Gleichgewicht verlieren und fallen.

Geistesgegenwärtig griff Celeborn zu, und erwischte Orophin am Arm, zog ihn auf die sichere Plattform zurück.

Dann sah er die zwei Elbenkinder an, die vor ihm vor dem Fenster standen.

„Ich habe euch schon einmal gesagt, dass dies kein Spielplatz für kleine Elben ist. Es wird nicht immer jemand da sein, der euch auffangen kann, wenn ihr herunterfallt."

Und mit etwas wütender Stimme, dass die Kleinen leicht zusammenfuhren, fuhr er fort:

„Und außerdem möchte ich nicht in den frühen Morgenstunden von einer Bande Kinder aus meinem Schlaf gerissen werden. Jetzt verschwindet von hier."

Rúmil, der bis dahin zitternd auf seinem Ast geblieben war, beachtete der Elb dabei nicht, vielleicht hatte er ihn auch nicht registriert, weil er weiter oben in den Ästen saß.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, schloss Celeborn die Fenster wieder, und verschwand somit aus dem Blickfeld der Kinder.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Haldir und Orphin nur still und erleichtert dagestanden hatten, hörten sie ein leises Wimmern.

Rúmil befand sich noch immer auf seinem Ast, und hielt diesen fest umklammert. Die Augen fest geschlossen wimmerte er: „Ich will runter."

Seufzend machte Haldir sich daran, über die Äste zu seinem jüngeren Bruder hoch zu klettern.

„Du musst die Augen aufmachen.", sagte er.

„Nein.", widersprach ihm sein Bruder.

„Hab Angst."

Haldir kletterte noch ein Stück weiter, bis er auf gleicher Höhe mit Rúmil war. Beruhigend legte er einen Arm um ihn.

„Hab keine Angst, ich helfe dir. Es ist ganz einfach.", sprach er, und zusammen mit seiner Hilfe schaffte Rúmil es schließlich, die letzten Meter wieder nach unten zu klettern.

Seit dem Morgen, als Orophin vom Mallorn hinabgestürzt war; was er sicher nicht unbeschadet überstanden hätte, hätte nicht Celeborn so schnell reagiert und ihn gepackt; war Haldir für seinen anderen Bruder fast ein Held. Zwar erzählte Rúmil es niemanden, da es ihm peinlich gewesen wäre, vor den anderen Kindern zuzugeben, dass er Angst hatte. Haldir jedoch war für ihn nun etwas Besonderes. Er wusste, dass er seinem älteren Bruder alles anvertrauen konnte, ihm alles sagen konnte, was ihn beschäftigte, er konnte zu ihm gehen, wenn er Angst hatte, denn er war sich sicher, dass Haldir ihn nicht auslachen, oder anderen Elben davon erzählen würde.

Celeborn hatte nach dem Ereignis beschlossen, ein besonderes Auge auf die drei Brüder zu haben. Insbesondere der älteste der drei, der eigentlich kaum mehr nach einem Kind, sondern einem jungen Krieger aussah, hatte an jenem Morgen sine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Und er nahm sich vor, diesen Elben nach einigen Jahren, wenn dieser die Schwelle des Mündigwerdens überschritten hatte, näher kennen zulernen.

Einige Jahre waren nun schon ins Land gezogen. Haldir's Brüder hatten das Alter von hundert Jahren bereits um einige Jahre überschritten. Genauso wie ihr älterer Bruder entschieden sie sich dazu, sich auf das Bogenschießen zu spezialisieren, doch auch im Schwertkampf trainierten sie, wenn sie darin auch nicht ganz so gut waren.

Dennoch reichten ihre Fähigkeiten bald aus, um in den Dienst der Wächter eingeteilt und durften zu ihrem Glück mit ihrem Bruder zusammenarbeiten, wenn sie auch eine halbe Stunde Fußweg voneinander trennte, während ihrer Dienstzeit.

Anders als Haldir nahmen sie ihre Aufgabe jedoch viel gelassener. So auch an jenem Tag, der Haldir's Schicksal entscheiden sollte.

Den jüngeren Wächtern war es nach Monatelangem herumsitzen in den Ästen, und stundenlangem Hineinstarren in die Wälder, langweilig. Rúmil hatte sich erwartet, irgendetwas zu tun zu bekommen, dass irgendjemand vorbeikam, ein paar Orks vielleicht, an denen er seine Fähigkeiten mit seinen Waffen ausprobieren könnte. Doch in den ganzen Monaten geschah nichts.

Irgendwann kletterte er von seinem Posten herunter, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Haldir, dessen Posten nur eine knappe halbe Stunde entfernt lag. Er war sich sicher, dass sich dieser auch langweilen, und sich über etwas Gesellschaft freuen würde.

Kaum hatte er sich von seinem Platz entfernt, huschten hinter ihm einige Wesen vorbei, den Weg in Richtung der Stadt folgend.

Mit den Gedanken bei seinem Bruder, dachte Rúmil jedoch nicht an irgendwelche Gefahren, sondern sagte sich, dass dies wohl ein Reh gewesen sein würde.

Rúmil folgte den von Blättern bedeckten Weg eine Weile, bis er von weitem Haldir's Posten entdecken konnte.

Dieser sprang sofort herunter, und kam seinem jüngeren Bruder entgegen, doch zeigte er nicht die Freude, die sich der andere erhofft hatte.

„Rúmil, was machst du hier?!", rief Haldir barsch, ohne auch nur zu grüßen.

„Haldir, ich wollte nur kurz...", begann Rúmil, durch den harten Ton Haldir's etwas verunsichert.

Er wurde jedoch von diesem unterbrochen.

„Still. Was bringt dich dazu deinen Posten zu verlassen? Du weißt, dass es unter Strafe verboten ist, sich von den Wachposten zu entfernen, wenn kein wichtiger Grund vorliegt. Also sag mir, was ist los?"

Rúmil schwieg und fand den Waldboden plötzlich viel interessanter als die den Rest der Umgebung.

Schon wollte Haldir ihn zurechtweisen, doch hielt ihn etwas ab. Er wandte den Kopf herum und horchte angestrengt. Da hörte er es wieder, diesmal deutlicher. Ein tierähnlicher Laut, mehr ein Johlen, halb knurrend halb grunzend zerriss die Stille des Waldes. Nur allzu deutlich war, um welch finstere Kreaturen es sich hierbei handelte.

„Orks!", rief Haldir, während er seinen Bogen schnappte und losrannte.

„Sie wollen zur Stadt. Beeil dich!"

Dies musste er jedoch nicht extra erwähnen, denn Rúmil wusste, was es bedeuten würde, sollten es die Kreaturen schaffen, bis in die Stadt vor zu dringen.

Die Elben waren nicht auf einen Angriff vorbereitet. Es war ruhig und für die Sicherheit der Stadt garantierten von allen Seiten jeweils drei Wachposten, die wiederum knappe

dreißig Gehminuten auseinander lagen.

Rúmil wusste, weshalb sein Bruder sich so sehr beeilt. Er war der letzte Posten vor der Stadt gewesen und da er gegangen war, hatte er den Orks eine Willkommene Gelegenheit gegeben, durch das Netz der Wächter hindurch zu schlüpfen.

Da sie sich rennend fortbewegten, benötigten sie fast die Hälfte der üblichen Zeit, als sie an Rúmil's Posten vorbeikamen. Fast beiläufig sahen sie nach den Spuren, die die Orks hinterlassen hatten, doch da sie bereits wussten, wohin die dunklen Geschöpfe gingen, verschwendeten sie keine Zeit mit dem untersuchen der Spuren.

Bald waren sie nur noch eine Wegbiegung vom Eingang der Stadt entfernt, als sie ein lautes Krachen, und kurz darauf einige erschreckte Schreie vernahmen.

Noch im Lauf nahm Haldir seinen Bogen zur Hand, riss mehrere Pfeile aus dem Köcher.

Keinen Moment später sausten diese auf die Feinde zu, die das nur halb geschlossene Tor durchbrochen hatten und nun dabei waren, in den vorderen Bereich der Stadt einzudringen, und den Flüchtenden hinterher zu springen.

Sie kamen jedoch nicht weit, denn die Pfeile Haldir's streckten die vordersten Orks nieder, und auch Rúmil tötete einige der Orks. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da prasselte ein Regen von Pfeilen auf die letzten Feinde herab. Sehr schnell waren die Galadhrim den Kämpfenden zu Hilfe geeilt.

Nun, als die Gefahr gebannt war, trat einer von ihnen zu den beiden Brüdern, wissend, dass einer von ihnen den Posten vor der Stadt besetzen sollte, doch wusste er nicht welcher.

„Sagt! Wer von Euch ist zum Bewachen des Postens vor der Stadt eingeteilt? Lord Celeborn wünscht denjenigen zu sprechen, sofort!"

Haldir wandte den Blick zu seinem Bruder, der ihn mit einem für Außenstehende undeutbarem Blick ansah. Doch Haldir sah in dem Blick den jungen Rúmil von früher wieder, den Rúmil, der sich vor der Höhe der Bäume fürchtete.

Unmerklich schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben und ging dann, bevor Rúmil auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, auf den Galadhrim zu, und antwortete diesem.

„Ich war für den Posten eingeteilt."

„Dann folgt mir bitte."


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, mein Lord?"

Langsam trat Haldir ein und beugte den Kopf zum Gruße, die rechte Hand auf seine Brust legend, abwartend, was nun geschehen würde.

Celeborn stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah aus dem Fenster herab auf die Stadt.

Zunächst schien es, als habe er das Eintreten des Elben nicht bemerkt, denn er reagierte nicht auf die Frage.

Zögerlich trat Haldir weiter vor.

„Mein Lord?", begann er zu sprechen, doch er wurde sogleich von Celeborn unterbrochen.

„Warum seid ihr hier?", fragte er den Elben hinter sich, mit ruhiger Stimme, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ihr seid nicht derjenige, den ich sprechen wollte."

In Haldir stieg eine Ahnung auf, dass Celeborn möglicherweise bereits genau über den Vorfall informiert war. Dennoch wagte er, es zu widerlegen.

„Ihr wolltet den sehen, der für den letzten Wachpostens vor der Stadt verantwortlich war, als die Orks durchbrachen. Nun hier bin ich."

Langsam drehte sich der Lord des goldenen Waldes um und kam auf Haldir zu. Nur seine blitzenden Augen verrieten, dass dieser seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenkt.

Wie eine Raubkatze, schleichend, graziös, umrundete er den jungen Elbenkrieger, bis er hinter diesem zum stehen kam.

Haldir wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, und doch zuckte er fast unmerklich zusammen, als er Celeborn Stimme vernahm, und dessen Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Weißt du, was es heißt, einen Lord anzulügen?", flüsterte er bedrohlich leise.

Dass er plötzlich in einem vertrauten Ton angesprochen wurde, verärgerte ihn etwas, daher antwortete Haldir ihm mit etwas lauterer Stimme.

„Ich habe euch nicht…"

„Schweig! Sofort!", wurde er jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„Spreche keine weitere Lüge aus. Ich weiß, welch Verhältnis du zu deinem Bruder hast. Rúmil, nicht wahr? O ja, ich weiß dass er es gewesen ist, der sich von seinem Posten davongeschlichen hat."

„Aber wie….", rief Haldir aus, bevor er seine Worte stoppen konnte, zu verwundert war er darüber, das Celeborn wusste, dass nicht er sondern sein Bruder einen Regelverstoß begangen hatte, der , wären nicht die Krieger Loriens zur Stelle gewesen, für viele tödlich hätte enden können.

Dann wusste er es plötzlich.

„Galadriel.", sprach er seinen Gedanken aus.

Kaum merklich nickte Celeborn.

Sie sagte es mir kurz vor ihrer Abreise nach Imladris. Sie sah den Angriff im Spiegel, und sie sah Rúmil."

Haldir senkte den Blick, denn er wusste, dass sein Lord Recht hatte.

„Doch ich werde nicht Rúmil für seine Unachtsamkeit strafen, da du dich mit solchem Eifer für ihn einsetzt, akzeptiere ich es. Doch kommt zu Rúmil's Vergehen außerdem der Tatbestand deiner Lüge hinzu."

Ergeben nickte Haldir.

„Wie wird die Strafe aussehen?"

„Zunächst wirst du in die Stadt versetzt."

Haldir vermied es, etwas darauf zu entgegnen, doch konnte man ihm die Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht ansehen, denn er war nicht so gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verstecken.

Celeborn sagte „zunächst", dachte Haldir, also würde es noch eine weitere Strafe geben, doch wüsste er keine, die schlimmer gewesen wäre, als von dem Wachposten des Waldes abgeordnet zu werden.

„Ferner wirst du mich auf meiner Jagd heute Abend begleiten!", fuhr Celeborn fort.

Haldir stimmte ihm zu, aus Höflichkeit, denn er wollte den Lord nicht weiter verärgern.

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich und drehte sich um, um hinauszugehen.

„Noch etwas.", rief Celeborn ihm zu, als Haldir schon auf der Türschwelle stand.

„Du wirst deine Waffen nicht benötigen."

Verwundert sah dieser den Elbenlord an, doch dieser hatte sich bereits wieder abgewendet, um sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmen, und Haldir den Blick auf das kleine Lächeln zu verwehren, das kurz über sein Gesicht huschte.


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 4

Nie war ihm die Zeit länger vorgekommen, als an diesem Tag. Selbst auf die Frage seiner Brüder, wie es ihm bei Celeborn ergangen sei, nahm er nicht richtig wahr.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte er nur abwinkend, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er sich vor der bevorstehenden Jagd drücken könne.

Absagen konnte er nicht, ganz gleich welche Aufgaben ihm einfallen würden, die er noch zu erledigen hätte, seinem Lord hätte das nicht von der Jagd abgehalten, er stand ja in der Position, Haldir von seinen Aufgaben zu entlasten.

Schließlich entschloss sich Haldir, nach langem Grübeln, einfach so zu tun, als habe er die Verabredung vergessen und würde einfach nicht erscheinen.

Er war sich sicher, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde, insbesondere, nachdem gegen Abend kein Celeborn bei ihm eingetroffen war.

Erleichterung breitete sich langsam in ihm aus, doch wurde ihm diese schlagartig genommen, als plötzlich einer der Soldaten vor seiner Behausung stand.

„Verzeiht die Störung, doch ich habe Befehl, euch zu Lord Celeborn zu führen. Würdet ihr mir bitte folgen?"

Leise seufzte Haldir, er hatte sich zu früh gefreut und konnte nun nur noch drauf hoffen, dass die angekündigte Jagd glimpflich ablaufen würde, zumindest was ihn betraf.

Anders, als er jedoch erwartet hatte, begab sich der Elb, der ihn zu Celeborn bringen sollte nicht zu dessen Behausung, sondern begab sich direkt in den Wald.

Schweigend folgte er ihm eine Weile, bis die Gestalt von Celeborn auszumachen war. Dann ließ der Soldat ihn alleine weiter gehen und drehte sich um, sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt machend.

Haldir atmete derweil tief durch und trat dann auf Celeborn zu.

Als er ihn erkannte, verschlug es ihm fast den Atem.

Celeborn hatte sich zu diesem Abend in grünliche Leggings, sowie einer hellbraunen Tunika gekleidet, dessen Stoff mit feinen silbernen Fäden durchzogen war.

Seine Haare hatte der Lord zu Kriegerzöpfen zusammengebunden und an dem Baum neben ihm lehnten griffbereit seine Waffen.

Haldir war von diesem Anblick etwas verwirrt, dann hörte er Celeborn's Stimme.

„Ich dachte, meine Anweisungen wären deutlich gewesen?"

Mit einem Handzeichen forderte Celeborn die Wachen auf, Haldir seinen Dolch abzunehmen und ihn nach weiteren Waffen zu durchsuchen.

Mit Unbehagen ließ Haldir diese Prozedur über sich ergehen. Dann wandte er sich fragend und in anmaßendem Tonfall an Lord Celeborn.

„Wärt ihr vielleicht so freundlich, mir zu sagen, was dieser ganze Aufzug hier soll?"

Darauf sah ihn dieser missbilligenden Blickes an.

„Nun, ich werde dir sagen, was du wissen musst.", antwortete er in ebenso überheblichem Tonfall.

„Ich bin der Jäger, und du wirst das Wild sein."

Haldir konnte sich noch gerade so zusammenreißen, nicht nach Luft zu schnappen, als er diese Worte hörte. Doch Celeborn bemerkte sein Erschrecken nicht, oder tat so, als würde er es nicht bemerken, denn er fuhr in seiner Rede fort.

„Ich werde so gnädig sein, dir einen Vorsprung zu lassen. In fünf Stunden ist die Jagd beendet. Solltest du es schaffen, mir entkommen, so kannst du gehen. Kriege ich dich, so werde ich mir etwas von dir nehmen!"

Bei letzteren Worten erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf Celeborn's Gesicht, während er leicht mit seinen Fingern über die Wangen des Elben vor ihm strich.

„Und nun geh. Ich werde dir zwanzig Minuten Vorsprung geben. Und noch etwas: versuche gar nicht erst, Hilfe bei den Wachen zu bekommen. Ich habe sie selber für diese Stunden eingeteilt, und sie haben ihre Befehle."

Haldir wollte noch etwa entgegnen, doch wurde er von Celeborn unterbrochen.

„Genug jetzt!"; stieß dieser mit herrischer Stimme hervor.

„Deine Zeit läuft ab, schöner Elb. Lauf los!", wurde Haldir aufgefordert, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ und sich in Bewegung setzte. Er wusste, er hatte nur diese eine Chance, er musste es nur schaffen die ganzen Stunden durchzuhalten. Daher bemühte er sich sehr darin, seine Spuren zu verwischen und falsche Spuren auszulegen.

So schaffte er es, eine ganze Weile unentdeckt zu bleiben und er war sich ganz sicher, den Elbenlord abgeschüttelt zu haben, nun müsste er noch ein bis zwei Stunden durchhalten und hätte dann das Spiel von Celeborn überstanden, als er plötzlich etwas aufblitzen sah.

Der Dolch zerschnitt die Verschnürung seiner Tunika, noch bevor er sich vollends umgedreht hatte. Lächelnd stand Celeborn dort, mit einem Dolch in der Hand, Haldir's Dolch, und sah ihn triumphierend an.

„Was habt ihr vor?", fragte Haldir beunruhigt, als er den Blick seines Lords auf sich ruhen sah, ein Hauch von Gier blitzte darin auf, kurz nur, doch für Haldir klar zu sehen.

Erneut musste er an dessen Worte denken, die dieser zu Begin der Jagd gesprochen hatte. _„Kriege ich euch, so werde ich mir etwas von euch nehmen!"_

Panik kroch langsam in ihm hoch. Seine Füße reagierten schneller, als er denken konnte, drehten sich und trugen ihn fort. Doch er kam nicht sehr weit.

Grob griff eine Hand in sein langes Haar, riss ihn zurück, und stoppte so seinen Lauf.

Haldir kam um ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen nicht zurück, dennoch versuchte er seine Fassung zu wahren.

Scheinbar unbeeindruckt sah er den älteren Elben an.

„. Ich habe euer Spiel lange genug mitgespielt und ich denke dass Ihr mich nun gehen lassen solltet."

Langsam, beinahe unmerklich schüttelte der Lord seinen Kopf.

„Ich sagte ich werde mir etwas nehmen. Und glaubt mir, es ist mir gleich ob du es mir freiwillig geben wirst."

Diese Entgegnung glich einem Versprechen, und Haldir befürchtete, dass sein Lord dieses Versprechen halten würde, denn noch nie hatte Lord Celeborn ein Versprechen gebrochen.

Langsam trat der Ältere nah an den jungen Elben heran.

Haldir's Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er versuchte, irgendeinen Ausweg aus dieser nicht sehr annehmen Situation zu finden.

„Ihr wollt euch doch nicht so weit herablassen…. Nur ein einfacher Krieger….", stammelte er, während er innerlich über seine Unsicherheit fluchte.

Celeborn hatte jedoch nicht vor, sich weiterhin Haldir's Gestammel anzuhören.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung griff er erneut in das seidige Haar des Elben, riss dessen Kopf zurück und presste gierig seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Erschrocken jaspste Haldir nach Luft.

Celeborn nutzte diesen Moment aus, um mit seiner Zunge tief in Haldir's Mund zu fahren und kostete diesen genüsslich, dessen Befreiungsversuche ignorierend.

Erst als der Lord von ihm abließ, kam es Haldir in den Sinn nach ihm zu schlagen, denn eine andere Verteidigung blieb ihm nicht. So versuchte er alle Kraft in einen Schlag zu bringen, doch nur wenige Sekunden später fuhr ihm ein stechender Schmerz durch den Arm.

Mit einem zischenden Geräusch ging er langsam zu Boden, als sein Arm auf den Rücken gedreht wurde mit solcher Intensität , das er glaubte, es würden ihm bald die Knochen gebrochen werden. Dass er sich mit seinem Niederlassen nun endgültig in eine aussichtslose Situation manövriert hatte, erkannte er nur wenige Momente später.

Mit seiner freien Hand Zerrte der ältere Elb nahezu ungeduldig Haldir's Leggings ein Stück herab, doch Haldir blieb nicht die Zeit, sich über diese Behandlung zu beschweren.

Brennender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als Celeborn so plötzlich in ihn eindrang.

Zum Teil aus Überraschung doch überwiegend wegen des Schmerzes hallte Haldir's Schrei durch die Stille der Nacht. Gequält warf er seinen Kopf hin und her, stieß mit seinem freien Ellenbogen zurück, seine letzten Kraftreserven in den Hieb steckend.


	6. kapitel 6

So, nun gibt es endlich was Neues. Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, hatte sehr viel zu tun im Praktikum, und auch sonst.

Daher nochmals danke für die rewies. Schön dass euch die Story gefällt.

Das nächste Kapitel wird auch noch etwas auf sich warten lassen, da ich erst die Betaversionen der vorigen Kapitel durchgehen und updaten werde. Dieses Kapitel ist noch nicht gebetat.

Kapitel 6

Celeborn wich dem Hieb mit Leichtigkeit aus, und fuhr mit seinem Tun weiter fort, ohne weiter auf Haldir einzugehen.

Dieser gab ein leises Wimmern von sich.

Es schmerzte und brannte wie Feuer in ihm, denn keinerlei Vorbereitung hatte der Lord ihm angedeihen lassen, als er sich mit brutaler Stärke den Weg in ihn erzwang.

Dennoch war der Schrei Haldir's ungewollt. Zum einen wollte er Celeborn keinen weiteren Triumph gönnen und zum anderen ließ sein Stolz ihn versuchen, die Prozedur mit Schweigen durchzuhalten, so biss er die Zähne zusammen, dennoch entkam seinen Lippen des Öfteren ein leises, schmerzliches Stöhnen.

Leise auflachend bemerkte Celeborn Haldir's Vorhaben. Er beugte sich zu dessen Ohr herab und flüsterte mit leiser Stimme:

„Dein Stolz wird dir nicht helfen, schöner Galadhrim. Ich werde dich schon zum Schreien bringen."

Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte stieß er dabei einige Male in Haldir, doch dieser blieb noch immer still. Einzig die Tränen, auf seinem Gesicht, zeugten von seinem Schmerz. Der junge Elb wandte sein Gesicht ab, doch wieder wurde sein Kopf an den Haaren zurückgerissen. Leise schluchzte er auf, erwartete, dass Celeborn ihn küssen würde, einnehmend, verlangend.

So verwunderte es ihn auch, als er plötzlich leichte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht fühlte, Küsse, die seine Tränen sanft entfernten.

Ein weiterer Stoß seines Lord brachte ihn schließlich dazu nasch Luft zu schnappen ein weiterer, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, dass er eigentlich nicht von sich erwartet hätte.

Wie zufällig legte sich eine starke Hand auf seine Vorderseite und fast reflexartig schob er seine Hüften nach vorne.

Gedemütigt schloss er seine Augen als er langsam die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren schien.

Dann legte sich die Hand in festem Griff um seinen bereits reagierenden Schaft, diesen in langsamen Bewegungen reizend. Währenddessen änderte Celeborn den Winkel seiner langsamen Stöße ein wenig, und schon bald vernahm er die Auswirkungen seiner Bemühungen, ein unterdrücktes Aufschreien vor Lust, als er zielgenau den Punkt in Haldir traf, der ihn jeglichen Schmerz vergessen ließ und ihm höchste Gefühle auslöste.

Tränen der Scham rannen an seinen Wangen hinab, als er sich selbst den Stößen Celeborn's entgegen hob, und ein Schrei seine Lippen verließ, ein Schrei, der keinesfalls schmerzlich klang, und nur allzu deutlich erkennen ließ, dass er es genoss, was mit geschah.

Die kundigen Hände des älteren Elben brachten ihn fast um den Verstand. Er war so nah an jenem süßen Abgrund, so kurz davor seine Erfüllung zu erreichen. Dann plötzlich wurden die Stöße langsamer, die Hand an seinem Schaft verschwand.

‚Nein', schrie alles in ihm ‚Nicht aufhören.'

Mit einem leisen wimmern hob er sich Celeborn entgegen, der ihn jedoch mit starken Händen davon abhielt, sein Ziel zu erreichen.

„Dir schient der Verlauf der Jagd zu gefallen, Haldir.", vernahm der junge Elb die Stimme des Älteren an seinem Ohr, über das dieser kurz mit seiner Zunge fuhr, bevor er weiter sprach. „Willst du, dass ich weitermache?"

Kaum mehr ein Hauchen war diese Frage, die eigene Erregung des Lords kaum zu verbergen.

Haldir schloss beschämt die Augen. Er wollte, dass Celeborn weiter machte und beendete, was er angefangen hatte. Kaum erkannte er sich selber wieder, als er mit zitternder Stimme und niedergeschlagenen Augen den Lord darum bat.

„Bitte macht weiter. Nehmt mich."

Jene Worte waren wie Musik in Celeborn's Ohren. Es erregte ihn weitaus mehr, dass der Unterlegene ihn anflehte, als wenn er ihn weiter nur gezwungen hätte.

Genüsslich glitt er wieder ganz in Haldir hinein, und ließ auch dessen Schaft erneut die kundige Massage zuteil werden.

„Halte dich nicht zurück.", vernahm Haldir Celeborn's schnurrende Stimme.

„Schrei, mein kleiner Krieger."

Haldir tat, was sein Lord von ihm verlangte, es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, dass seine Schreie von anderen Elben vernommen werden könnten. Zu angenehm waren die Gefühle, die über ihn hereinbrachen.

Blitze schienen Haldir's Körper zu durchzucken, als er schließlich unter Zittern seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Nur am Rande nahm er war, wie Celeborn sich mit einem weichen Stöhnen in ihm ergoss, dann schwanden ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick die Sinne.

Als er wieder klarer sehen konnte stand Celeborn einige Schritte vor ihm. Doch glaubte Haldir, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, denn sein Lord war angekleidet, und kein Zeichen wies darauf hin, dass dieser sich noch vor wenigen Momenten immer wieder in ihm versenkt hatte.

„Es ist Zeit zurück zu gehen.", begann Celeborn zu sprechen, ohne auf Haldir's verwundertem Blick einzugehen.

„Dir wird hier nichts geschehen, der Teil des Waldes ist gut geschützt. Ich erwarte dich Morgen zum Abendessen in meinen Gemächern."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Celeborn um, und verschwand, einen verwirrten Elben zurücklassend, der nicht das wissende Lächeln sah, welches sich auf dem Gesicht des Lords zeigte. Celeborn war sich sicher: Haldir würde zu dem Abendessen erscheinen.


	7. kapitel 7

ui, ich sehe neue leser.... euchalleganzliebknuddel und die alten natürlich auch knuddel

Hier gibts ein neues Kapitel (Ungebetat) , aber diesmal eher harmlos. Im nächsten gibts dann wieder was weniger harmnloses, (wenn es nicht zu kurz wird das Kap.)

Kapitel 7

Nur langsam legte sich der Sturm der Gefühle in Haldir's Innerem, ließ ihn wieder ruhiger atmen. Lange sah er dem Lord des Waldes hinterher, auch als dieser schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Haldir versuchte zu verstehen was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, und doch wollte er nicht daran denken. Letztlich der Schmerz, der ihn beim Aufstehen durchzuckte, ließ nicht zu, dass seine Gedanken von dem kürzlichen Erlebnis abschweiften. Sich leicht zitternd an einem Baum abstützend, sah der Elb wie mechanisch an sich herab, nur um zu sehen, was er schon längst wusste, auf seiner Haut gefühlt hatte.

In feinen Rinnsalen lief Blut an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel herab, sein Blut gemischt mit dem Samen seines Lords.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen schreckte ihn das allerdings nicht. In Gedanken versunken hob er seinen Kopf und starrte in den Wald. Haldir fragte sich, ob jemand dort war, jemand der ihn vielleicht in diesem Moment beobachtete. Celeborn hatte ihm gesagt, er wäre sicher. Wie könnte er dies sein, wenn sein Lord nicht seine Wachen beauftragt hätte, Haldir zu beobachten und zu schützen, denn zweifelsohne war dieser in seinem Zustand nur mehr hilflos.

Nur zögerlich wurde ihm seine Situation bewusst und ein Gefühl von Scham bildete sich.

Dennoch gelang es ihm kaum, einen ordentlichen Gedanken zu fassen. Während er seine Kleidung so weit wie möglich richtete, rief er sich immer wieder das Bild Celeborn's vor Augen, wie dieser über ihm war, ihn überwältigte. Haldir wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er war sehr angetan von solch berauschender Schönheit des Herrschers von Loriens, die selbst diese schlimme Situation erträglich werden ließ, ja sogar angenehm, wie Haldir erschreckt feststellte. Er selber war es gewesen, der darum gebeten hatte, genommen zu werden, obwohl es bereits schmerzlich war.

Während er langsam den Weg in die Stadt zurückging, fragte sich Haldir immer wieder, warum er es gewollt hatte, warum er darum gebeten hatte.

Alles in ihm widersprach dagegen, als er sich fast sicher war, dass er den lorischen Herrscher begehrte, ihn wieder spüren wollte.

Scharf zog Haldir den Atem ein, als er schließlich vor den Toren der Stadt ankam, noch immer aufgewühlt von seinen Empfindungen. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und betrachtete die Stadt. In einigen Talanen brannte noch Licht, doch konnte dies auch täuschen, da auch die Bäume Loriens in dieser Stadt ihr magisches Licht verbreiteten.

Auch aus Haldir's Behausung strahlte ein heller Schein.

Insgeheim hoffte der Elb, dass seine Brüder nicht daheim waren, sondern noch auf ihrem Posten sitzen würden.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass zumindest Rúmil erst später wieder seinen Posten aufnehmen würde.

Langsam trat Haldir in seinen Wohnraum ein, und atmete erleichtert auf, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder schlafend vorfand.

Nichts dürfte dieser erfahren von den Ereignissen dieser Nacht, so beschloss Haldir es. Sein Bruder sollte weder unter dem Schrecken zu leiden haben, der ihm, Haldir, widerfahren war, noch sollte Rúmil erfahren, dass Haldir es sogar genossen hatte.

Auch keiner der anderen Elben durfte es je erfahren.

Haldir trat langsam zu dem Spiegel hin und sah hinein, nachdem er sich sein Gesicht gewaschen hatte. Sein Spiegelbild sah ihn emotionslos, fast kalt an. Haldir war sich sicher, niemand würde etwas erfahren, er würde ihnen seine Gefühle niemals zeigen, so dass sie es sehen könnten.

Seufzend machte er sich daran, sich neue Kleidung anzuziehen, und wählte die rötliche Robe, die über einem Stuhl lag. Zwar wusste er nicht, wer sie ihm dort hinterlassen hatte, doch interessierte es ihn nicht sehr, da sie im Gegensatz zu seinen Hosen und Tuniken sehr bequem war. Als er das Kleidungsstück langsam hochnahm, fiel sein Blick auf einen Brief, der darunter gelegen hatte.

Der Brief war an Haldir adressiert und dieser erkannte die Handschrift sehr deutlich.


	8. kapitel 8

Ersma danke an alle fürs rewieven. blub: So viele reviews? Danke danke. Fühl dich extra geknuddelt.

So, und nun löst sich auch die Frage, was denn wohl in dem Brief steht. Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 8

Nachdenklich schaute Haldir den Brief an, den er vom der Sitzgelegenheit aufgehoben hatte. Ein lieblicher Geruch, den der Elb zunächst nicht einzuordnen wusste, stieg in seine Nase, als er ihn näher zu seinen Augen führte. ‚Rosen wahrscheinlich', kam ihm als erstes in den Sinn, während er das Schriftstück in seiner Hand drehte. Es war kein Absender darauf zu sehen, nur sein eigener Name war in goldenen Lettern zu erkennen.

Ein leises Murren drang an seine Ohren, und sofort drehte sich Haldir um. Es war jedoch nur Rúmil gewesen, der etwas zu träumen schien.

Haldir legte den Brief wieder ab, um sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, und die seidene Robe überzuziehen, die ganz offensichtlich für ihn bestimmt war.

Der Stoff fiel leicht über seine Haut und war angenehm kühlend. Noch einen Blick auf seinen kleinen Bruder werfend nahm Haldir den Brief wieder auf.

_„Sei morgen Abend, zur Dämmerung, bei meinen Privaten Gemächern!"_

Haldir stutzte, denn nicht mehr bekam er zu lesen, als er den Brief entfaltet hatte. Die Art, wie die Botschaft geschrieben war, in den feinen Linien, sowie der Bogen, auf dem es geschrieben war, verrieten dem Elben, dass es nur eine Nachricht von Lord Celeborn sein konnte. Niemand sonst würde es sich leisten können solch exquisites Papier, mit edlem Goldrand, zu benutzen, erst recht nicht, für eine solch kurze und doch unmissverständliche Mitteilung.

Haldir war unentschlossen. Einerseits wollte er der Einladung nachkommen. Doch der Schmerz der vergangenen Nacht, und sein Stolz meldeten sich aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins. Der Elb fühlte sich zwischen zwei Entscheidungen hin und hergerissen. Der Gedanke, ob ihm überhaupt eine Wahl blieb, erreichte ihn erst nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens.

„Haldir? Wieso schläfst du nicht?"

Blitzartig drehte der Angesprochene sich um, den Brief unauffällig zwischen seiner alten Kleidung verbergend.

Keine Mimik verriet Haldirs Gedanken, seine Aufgewühltheit, als er sich Rúmil antwortend zuwandte.

„Ich hatte noch etwas zu tun. Schlaf ruhig weiter, ich lege mich gleich auch zur Ruhe."

Rúmil gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, als er Haldirs Bekleidung bemerkte. Noch nie hatte er seinen Bruder in solchen edlen Gewändern gesehen, und er wollte ihn sogleich darauf ansprechen. Haldir warf ihm jedoch einen strengen Blick zu, und Rúmil verstand, dass es besser wäre, nicht weiter nachzufragen.

Es hätte den jüngeren zwar interessiert, wie Haldir in den Besitz eines solchen Kleidungsstückes gekommen war, doch er akzeptierte es auch, dass Haldir ihm nichts darüber sagen wollte. So drehte Rúmil sich um, um weiterzuschlafen.

Auch Haldir wandte sich seiner Schlafstatt zu, nicht jedoch ohne vorher den Brief von dem Kleiderhaufen zu nehmen und in die Schublade seines Nachttischchens zu legen.

Anders als sein Bruder, der ziemlich schnell wieder ins Reich der Träume geglitten war, brauchte Haldir länger, um Schlaf zu finden.

Bald jedoch schlummerte auch Haldir, und zu seiner Zufriedenheit war sein Schlaf friedlich.

(Celeborn POV)

Stunden sind bereits vergangen, seit der letzten Nacht. Doch Ruhe kann ich keine finden. Kaum schließe ich meine Augen, erscheint ein Bild. Ich kann mich nicht länger davor verschließen, was ich fühle. Und doch versuche ich es immer noch. Versuche ihn aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Mein Blick streift langsam durch das Zimmer, das einsam und leer erscheint, seit sie die Stadt verlassen hat. Ob sie gesehen hat, was noch mit ihm geschehen wird? Ich vermochte ihr geheimnisvolles Lächeln nicht zu deuten, welches sie mir zum Abschied schenkte.

Noch ein halbes Jahr wollte sie in Bruchtal verbringen. Ein halbes Jahr, müssen Entscheidungen nicht beraten werden. Ein Lächeln bildet sich auf meinem Gesicht, als ich daran denke. Nein, Galadriel wird mich nicht von meinen Plänen abbringen können, die ich für diese Zeit habe.

Mein umhersuchender Blick fällt auf meinen Schreibtisch. Noch immer liegt das feine Papier dort, jene edlen Bögen, die nur von mir und der Lady Galadriel genutzt werden dürfen. Selten schreiben wir Botschaften auf diesem wertvollen Schriftstücken. Und ich habe einen einfachen Befehl darauf geschrieben.

Ich muss lachen, wenn ich daran denke, wie sorgsam wir immer die Gründe abgewägt haben, ob es nötig ist, dieses Papier zu verwenden, und nun kümmere ich mich nicht darum? Der Wert interessiert mich nicht? Ja, es ist mir gleichgültig, doch warum auf einmal? Ich gehe zu unserem Bett hinüber, lasse mich sanft in die weichen Laken gleiten. Ich fühle mich seltsam erschöpft von diesem Tag, und doch ist mir, als würde mir etwas fehlen.

Zu meinem Erschrecken bemerke ich, das es nicht Galadriel ist, die ich vermisse.

Heißes Verlangen steigt hoch in mir, als ich die Augen schließe, und er ganz plötzlich vor meinem inneren Auge erscheint. Haldir, der stolze Wächter des Waldes. Erneut sehe ich ihn vor mir, sehe wie er langsam jeden Widerstand aufgibt und sich windet unter den Berührungen, die ich ihm angedeihen lassen.

Heftig schüttele ich meinen Kopf, um die nicht unangenehmen Bilder zu vertreiben.

(Ende POV)

Die Nacht ging schnell vorüber, und auch der folgende Tag schien zumindest für Haldir schneller vorbeizugehen, als all jene zuvor.

Der Elb erwachte morgens spät, denn die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als ihre wärmenden Strahlen den schlafenden Elben weckten.

Noch immer war er in die feine Robe gekleidet, etwas, dass ihn sehr verwunderte.

Seine Verwunderung schien sich auch auf seinem Gesicht widerzuspiegeln, denn gleich nachdem er sich erhoben hatte, ertönte die Stimme seines Bruders Orophin.

„Du wunderst dich über deinen Aufzug? Die Nacht scheint lang gewesen zu sein für dich. Willst du mir darüber erzählen?", sprach Orophin.

Haldir erhob sich, wobei ihn ein leichter Schmerz an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erinnerte. Das konnte er seinem Bruder unmöglich erzählen.

So trat Haldir zu Orophin hin und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete er dem jüngeren „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich habe ohnehin viel zu lange geschlafen."

„Das ist es ja", wurde Haldir von Orophin unterbrochen. „Es muss doch etwas geschehen sein. Du schläfst sonst nie solange. Rúmil schaffte es nicht, dich zu wecken, aber er musste wieder zur Grenze, darum hat er mich geholt, damit ich warte, bis du wieder wach bist. Was ist los mit dir? Nein sag nichts... hat es irgendetwas mit Celeborn zu tun? Ich werde sofort mit ihm reden!"

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verwenden, trat Orophin zum Ausgang, doch ehe er sich versah war der Weg durch seinen älteren Bruder versperrt.

„Was soll das, Haldir?"

„Versprich mir, dass du nicht zu Celeborn gehen wirst, wenn du diesen Raum verlassen hast!"

Orophin hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. Weshalb wollte sein Bruder nicht, dass er zu Celeborn ging? Als er in Haldir's Augen sah, wusste er, dass dieser ihn mit allen Mitteln daran hindern würde, sich mit Celeborn anzulegen.

„Also schön, ich werde nicht zu Celeborn gehen, versprochen. Nun lass mich bitte durch."

Als Haldir darauf zur Seite trat, wartete sein jüngerer Bruder die Antwort nicht ab, sondern trat sofort hinaus. Haldir konnte sich sicher sein, dass Orophin's Weg nicht zu Celeborn's Kammern führen würden, er musste seinem Bruder nicht hinterher schauen, denn er wusste, dass die Versprechen seiner Brüder immer von ihnen eingehalten worden waren.

Haldir wartete ein paar Minuten, bevor er sich wieder seinem Zimmer zuwandte und den Brief hervorkramte.

Noch einmal las er die in goldener Farbe geschriebene Nachricht, betrachtete fast ehrfürchtig das edle Papier, und kam nach langem Nachdenken zu einer Entscheidung.


	9. kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

„Was mache ich hier eigentlich?"

Dieser Gedanke ging Haldir immer wieder durch den Kopf, als er sich vor der Tür zu Celeborn's Gemächern wieder fand. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, doch noch immer war er unentschlossen, was er tun sollte und was er eigentlich wollte. Wie schon öfters am tage, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück, erinnerten sich an die Jagd mit Celeborn. Und mit jeder Stunde, die Haldir mit der Erinnerung verbrachte, schwanden Furcht und Scham, durch stärker werdende Begierde verdrängt.

Er wollte dem Lord nahe sein, doch gleichzeitig meldete sich ein Widerstand in ihm, der ihn davon abhielt, an der Tür anzuklopfen.

So stand er einige Minuten da, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Noch immer unschlüssig vernahm er die vertraute Stimme Celeborn's, der ihn mit einem Wort hereinrief: „Komm!"

Langsam trat Haldir durch die geöffnete Tür ein. Noch nie zuvor hatte er die privaten Räume des Lords betreten, und nun, da er den prächtigen Raum zum ersten Mal betrat, nahm er dieses nur am Rande war. Sein Blick richtete sich allein auf einen Elben der mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster stand, und herauszuschauen schien.

Schier endlose Minuten verstrichen, bis Celeborn anfing zu sprechen.

„Du hast dich also entschieden. Komm näher."

Celeborns Worte waren leise gesprochen, zu leise, als dass ein Außenstehender es mitbekommen hätte, doch zeigten sie in ihrem Tonfall deutlich, dass es sich nicht um eine Bitte handelte.

Wie von selbst trugen Haldirs Beine denselben vorwärts, obgleich er daran dachte, wieder hinaus zugehen. Doch so warf er die Tür zu, und begab sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort angekommen wurde er abrupt durch einen Griff an seine Schulter gestoppt.

Anmutig schritt Celeborn um den jüngeren Elben herum, und blieb dicht hinter diesem stehen.

Der Elbenlord hob seine Hand und strich fast zärtlich über Haldirs Haare.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du der Nachricht folgen würdest.", sprach er leise. „Umso mehr erfreut es mich, dich in meinen Gemächern zu wissen."

Haldir war verwirrt. Sein Lord hatte gesagt, seine Anwesenheit würde ihn erfreuen, doch was meinte er damit? In Haldir kam der Gedanke auf, dass Celeborn mehr für ihn zu empfinden schien, als er bisher gezeigt hatte. Die unerwartete Sanftheit, mit der er berührt wurde, schien dafür zu sprechen. Doch diese war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn verlangend fuhren die Hände des Lords nun an seinen Seiten hinab, die seidene Robe verschiebend.

Aufgrund des geringen Abstandes konnte Haldir die stetig steigende Lust des älteren deutlich fühlen.

„Ich will dich.", hörte er die leise gehauchten Worte, denen verlangende Küsse, seinen Hals hinab folgten.

Langsam drängte der Lord ihn vorwärts, bis sie zwischen den großen Fenstern zum stehen kamen. Nun war er gefangen, denn die Arme Celeborns ließen ihm keine Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Haldir war sich sicher, was ihn nun erwarten würde, und nahm sich vor, zu schweigen, egal wie schlimm es auch werden würde.

Ein kühler Hauch zog über seine Haut, als diese von Celeborn über die Schulter gestreift wurde und er dessen Erektion heiß gegen ihn drängte.

‚_Nein'_, dachte Haldir bei sich. _‚Diesmal werde ich keine Schwäche zeigen.'_

Unerwartet fühlte er sich dann herumgerissen, so dass er nicht mehr zwischen dem Elb und der Mauer gefangen war. Nun lehnte Celeborn mit dem Rücken an der Wand, während Haldir leicht verwirrt über diese plötzliche Wendung vor ihm stand.

Celeborn wusste im Gegensatz zu Haldir, was es zu bedeuten hatte, was er wollte. Er machte es Haldir mit einer unmissverständlichen Bewegung deutlich, und wartete geduldig ab. Der jüngere wusste nämlich nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte, insbesondere, weil Celeborn ihn nicht berührte, und zwang, seiner Forderung Folge zu leisten.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Haldir inne. Er hätte nun die Möglichkeit, einfach zu gehen, dachte er, als er Celeborns Körper betrachtete. Wann dieser sich seiner Kleidung entledigt hatte, vermochte Haldir nicht zu sagen, zu schnell war alles vorgegangen.

Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, als er sich seiner Fluchtmöglichkeit gewahr wurde. Doch wollte er dies wirklich?

„Worauf wartest du?", holte ihn die Stimme seines Lords aus den Gedanken. „Du weißt was du zu tun hast."

Celeborn sah ihn voller Ungeduld und Begierde an, doch trotz der offensichtlichen Lust, wusste er sich zu zügeln und wartete weiterhin geduldig. Er wusste schon, dass er sich für die Wartezeit bei Haldir revanchieren würde.

Dieser war stehen geblieben, als ihn seines Lords Blick traf und trat langsam wieder näher. Nur kurz zögerte er, einen Kampf in seinem Inneren ausfechtend. Doch dann siegte seine eigene Sehnsucht über seinen Stolz. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ließ er sich langsam auf die Knie gleiten.

Langsam, fast zaghaft strichen seine Hände über Celeborns Glied, das ihm fordernd entgegenragte. Sacht leckte er über die Spitze, um kurz darauf mit einer langsamen Bewegung den Schaft entlangzufahren.

Ein wohliges Stöhnen zeigte ihm, dass seine Bemühungen dem Elbenlord durchaus gefielen.

Seine Liebkosungen für einen kaum merklichen Moment einstellend riskierte Haldir einen Blick nach oben.

Celeborn lehnte nun ganz an der Wand, den Kopf zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Als er der Unterbrechung gewahr wurde, öffneten sich seine Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick. Hände griffen erst sanft in Haldirs Haar, doch kurz darauf fassten sie in festem Griff in die langen Haare.

Schnell machte sich Haldir daran, in seinem Tun fortzufahren. Es dauerte nicht lange, da begann Celeborn sich Haldir entgegen zu stoßen. Etwas überrascht versuchte dieser sich etwas zurückzuziehen, doch der unbarmherzige Griff in seinem Haar ließ das nicht zu. Währenddessen stieß der Elbenlord tiefer zu und stöhnte lustvoll auf, als die Enge sein pulsierendes Glied umschloss. Haldirs aufkeimende Gegenwehr unbeachtend, steuerte Celeborn recht schnell auf seinen Höhepunkt zu. Ein letztes Mal bäumte er Haldir entgegen, bevor er mit einem lang gezogenen Stöhnen kam.


	10. kapitel10

So, nun habe ich es endlich geschafft, einen weiteren Teil zu schreiben, Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte zum einen eine Schreibblockade und dann kam noch mein dreimonatiges Praktikum dazwischen. Und damit ihr nicht noch länger warten müsst ist hier das neuste Kapitel, allerdings noch nicht betagelesen, die reine Rohfassung also. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Haldir blickte auf die ihm dargebotene hand. Warum hatte der Lord die Absicht, ihm aufzuhelfen, hatte er doch so etwas zuvor nie getan, sich um ihn gekümmert, nachdem er bekam, was er wollte?  
"Túlo.", holte ihn eine sanft klingende Stimme aus den Gedanken zurück.  
Langsam, nahezu vorsichtig hob er seine Hand, die fest von dem älteren Elben ergriffen wurde.  
Celeborn zog ihn wieder auf die Füße, und stützte ihn mit der anderen hand ab.  
Haldir traute sich schließlich, sein gegenüber genauer zu betrachten.  
Noch immer strahlte Celeborn seine typische Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus. Seine bereits ordentlich gebürsteten haare hingen frei in silbernen Strähnen über seine helle Robe. Durch das einfallende Licht der Morgensonne schien seine Gestalt zu leuchten und verlieh ihm so etwas Erhabenes.  
Neben dieser Schönheit kam sich Haldir plötzlich klein und schmutzig vor, wobei er letzteres auch war.  
Sein Haar fiel wild durcheinander und war stellenweise verklebt, seine haut glänzte vom Schweiß und anderen Spuren ihrer Liebesnacht.  
"Túlo.", hörte er wieder, und diesmal folgte er der Aufforderung wortlos.

Celeborn führte ihn in einen, dem Schlafzimmer angrenzenden Raum. Alleine der angenehme Duft verschiedener Öle, der den beiden entgegen schlug, ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass sie sich im Badezimmer befanden. In schlichtem Weißton gehalten, war es nur durch silberne Verzierungen geschmückt, die sich jedoch durch den gesamten Raum zogen.  
In einem hölzernen, kunstvoll in Blätterform geschnitzten Regal, standen verschiedene Öle und Seifen neben weiteren Phiolen aufgereiht.  
Haldirs Blick glitt herüber zur Wanne, dem Schmuckstück des Zimmers. Sie war größer, als die, die er aus den anderen Talanen kannte.  
Zum teil war sie in den Baum mit eingearbeitet, und mehrere Äste mit goldenen Blättern umschlangen sie wie ein Netz.  
Der Herr von Lotlórien deutete Haldir, hineinzusteigen und dieser bemerkte erst jetzt das angenehm temperierte Wasser darin. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ließ sich der Krieger hineingleiten.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wo warst du?"  
Leicht gereizt erschien die Antwort, obwohl sich der Sprecher Mühe gab, äußerlich ruhig zu erscheinen.  
Nachdem als Antwort nur eine nichts sagende Handbewegung vonseiten seines Bruders kam, fuhr Rúmil fort.  
"Du hättest uns sagen sollen, dass du die ganze Nacht wegbleibst und wo du hingegangen bist. Wir haben.."  
"Ich hatte eine Unterredung mit Lord Celeborn.", warf Haldir ein.  
Sprachlos starrte Rúmil ihn an, zum einen weil Haldir normalerweise nie so unhöflich war, jemanden zu unterbrechen; und zum anderen, weil dieser ihm soeben eröffnet hatte, die Nacht mit dem Herrn des Goldenen Waldes verbracht zu haben.  
"Ich weiß, es ist etwas später geworden.", sagte Haldir bedauernd, "Doch Lord Celeborn gestattete mir die Nutzung seines Bades. Das konnte ich nicht einfach so ablehnen."  
"Und dafür hast du die ganze Nacht gebraucht?", fragte Rúmil in einem misstrauischen Tonfall, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
"Ich sagte bereits, dass ich eine Unterredung hatte. Der Inhalt ist nichts von Belang. Doch wenn ich vor habe dir etwas davon mitzuteilen, werde ich es dich wissen lassen.", erwiderte Haldir seinem jüngeren Bruder. "Doch lass uns jetzt nicht weiter darüber reden. Gibt es an der Grenze etwas Neues?"  
Rúmil sah seinen Bruder an. Er wusste, dass Haldir die Grenzgänge vermisste, doch würde dieser nichts gegen die Entscheidung Celeborns sagen. Vielleicht sollte er bei Gelegenheit sich darum kümmern, dachte er.  
""Große Veränderungen gab es nicht, es ist ausnahmsweise etwas ruhiger geworden. Ann ist außerdem noch Eledhírim an den Außenposten am (fluss) versetzt worden."  
"Eledhírim? Aber er ist viel jünger als ihr, und hat dazu noch keine Erfahrung."

Eledhírim war ein junger Elb, der erst vor wenigen Jahren erwachsen geworden war. Seit er laufen konnte hatte sein Vater, ein Hauptmann der Galadhrim, ihn regelmäßig zu den Trainingsplätzen gebracht. Anfangs hatte er dort gerne im Sand gespielt, und so oft die Aufmerksamkeit der Krieger auf sich gelenkt, die dann anstatt zu trainieren dem Kleinen zusahen. Als Eledhírim dann größer wurde, schaute er den Elben beim Training zu und versuchte sich selbst manchmal am Schwertkampf oder Bogenschießen. Doch für ihn war es nur ein netter Zeitvertreib, so wurde er nicht einmal ein durchschnittlich guter Kämpfer.  
Sein Vater, der ihn nach kurzer Zeit schon nicht mehr zum Trainingsplatz begleitete, nahm jedoch genau das Gegenteil an, nämlich dass sich sein Sohn intensiv mit dem Training beschäftigte. So teilte er ihm eines Tages mit, dass er ihn für einen Posten an der Außengrenze des Reiches eingestellt hatte.  
Eledhírim getraute sich nicht zu widersprechen, wollte er doch die Erwartungen, die in ihn gesetzt wurden nicht enttäuschen. Außerdem dachte er sich, dass das Bewachen einer grenze sicher nicht so schwer sein könne. Schließlich würde der Posten auf einem Baum und somit in einer sicheren Position sein. Daher freute er sich auch über die Neuigkeit und machte sich kurz darauf auf den Weg zu seiner neuen Aufgabe.

"Was Eledhírim da tut ist reiner Selbstmord.", tat Haldir seine Meinung kund.  
"Ich weiß es, Haldir, doch kannst du es ändern?"  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es ist schwer zu akzeptieren, aber es steht uns nicht zu, einen Befehl unseres hauptmannes in Frage zu stellen. Dennoch möchte ich den Jungen nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlasssen. Ich kann die Stadt nicht verlassen, doch ihr beide habt euren Posten in seiner Nähe. Achtet ein wenig auf ihn."

"Ich werde tun, was mir möglich ist."


End file.
